true love never dies
by Baby1102
Summary: the gang all gone to the same trip for vacation . what happens in the bahamas doesnt stay in the bahamas . couples soon to be naley ,brucas ,jeyton ,and a wierd pairing with tim.
1. Chapter 1

true love by baby1102

chapter 1 friends since kindergarden

haley and lucas have been best friend since forever . nathan was lucas half brother . dan was with karen. peyton,brooke

,jake ,and tim were also part of the gang.

its summer 2008 and its a hot day. the gang decided to go to the bahamas for the summer. as they take off they leave

with nobody knowing who they are over there. in the plane brooke sat in the middle with peyton and haley on each

side of her. the y boys were behind with lucas in the middle with jake and nathan on each side.

"so haley who do you like from tree hill? and be honest because i know you like some one" brooke said whispering to

haley so the boys dont hear them. "brooke i dont like any guy grom tree hill, even if i did why would i tell you ? you

would publish it to the world for everyone to see' haley said then peyton bursted out laughing ."you know she right

brooke you would do something like that" peyton said laughing.thenbrooke stuck her tongue out at peyton and haley

" ok i got a question for you brooke do you plan on hooking up with any guy u think is cute in bahamas?" peyton

asked brooke . then brooke brought out a a huge smile and said"you know i am" "oh i got one would you date

anyone of the boys like lucas,jake,nathan,or tim? and this goes for the both of you" haley said and smiling because

she knew that brooke was in love with lucas and peyton was in love with jake. " i would never date tim he is just eww. i

would never date nathan . luke maybe jake hmm i would have to think about it" brooke said "ok peyt whats you

answer" haley said " i would never date tim . lucas hmm no . nathan i would say never. jake hmm maybe"peyton

said. "hey what are you girls talking bout ?" tim said looking over where the girls were at . " nothing tim just talking

bout girls" brooke replied then tim smiled and the rest of the boys looked over "time you know brooke is just messing

with you shes not a lesbo she loves dudes" lucas said then every one started to laugh because tim still was in a aww .

"oh now i get it" tim said then everyone started laughin "tim u mad slow" nathan said laughing "i dont want to be

mean but for real tim u can be so stupid at times " jake said " hey but we still love you stupid and all" haley said then

every one nodded "i say we make an non alcholic toast "peyton said then everyone grabbed there glasses abd raised

them high "ok i will say it ok heres to being friends and we will always be friends forever" haley said then they all said

" friends for ever! " then they drank . not knowing that there lives and friend ship will be tested as soon as they land ...


	2. Chapter 2 girls and guys talk

ch 2 girls talk n guys talk

girls room

brooke was sitting on the bed while peyton and haley were sitting on the floor.

"ok can i ask u guys something?" brooke said.

"yeah ask away"peyton and haley said

"well good cuz i was going to ask you anyway" brooke said in her cheery voice.

"umm do any of you guys like lucas more than a friend?" brooke said really fast.

"uh brooke in case you havent notice lucas and i are best friend so why on earth would i like him more than a friend. are you insane i only think of him as a big bro" haley said give brooke a looke like brooke was stupid.

"brooke i have to agree with haley i mean come on lucas with us i find that hard to believe and we wouldnt go out with him cuz we already know you like him" peyton said throwing a pillow at brooke . haley was laughing then brooke threw a pillow at haley hitting her right in the face.

"what makes you think i like lucas?" brooke said

"maybe because the way you guys are with each other all the time, even haley can agree on this one"peyton said.

"yeah brooke but dont spend all your time on lucas ok hes kind of complicated in relationships even though he hasnt had one in a while" Haley said

"oh we all know that hales but even if i did it aint gonna happen at least not now . you know cuz we are in the BAHAMAS! and its cutie central up in here"brooke screamed out then peyton and haley joined in.

"ok lets go get dressed in our bathing suits and go down to the pool i think i saw a bar there stocked with drinks" brooke said rubbing her hands together with a smile "but we got to get the guys"peyton said ."ok" they all said then went to change.

the guys room

lucas and nathan were playing a basket ball game on there psp. jake and tim were waiting for next turn.

time was the one who finally spoke up.

"what do u think about the girls and be honest" tim said then the boys looked up.

"tim why would i think of haley in that way shes like a lil sis to me"lucas said "yeah but a very hot sis that you would want to do" tim said .

"gross dude u are more dumb than i thought that would make luke feel like he doing insest with his sis n it wrong" jake said.while laughing meanwhile nathan and lucas were laughing to.

"i ont know tim we neverr really thought of the girls like that cuz we practically grew up with them well except for haley and me . we havent said a word to eachother than a hi only because you guys made us" nathan said "yeah nathans right tim "lucas and jake said.

then they heard a knock on ther door.

"i'll get it" nathan said when he opened the door he saw haley n the girls in a bathing suit "he.." haley said but brooke cut her off. "listen boy you want to come to the pool with us " brooke said "umm hold up a yo guys u wanna go to the pool with the girl s?" nathan yelled

"hell yeah" tim yelled "umm sure " lucas and jake said "theres your answer ladys " nathan said with a smirk

"oh nathan shut up and get dressed n tell the guys to do the same meet us down ther in five" haley said then nathans smirk turn to a angry look ."no u shut up and i'll take as long as i want" nathan yelled back

"arr wat ever come on haley lets go." peyton said . "fine but this aint over nathan" haley yelled. "yeah yeah watever bring it on shortie rock" nathan said then laughed at haleys reaction.

"oh it has been brought bitch" haley said then left nathan mad so he closed the door n went to get ready to get her.

will nathan get whats coming to him or will he get haley back for what she said?

will brooke tell lucas she liked him or meet another guy?

Will peyton and jake get more close? ...i guess u will have

wait till the next chapter i will update sooner


End file.
